


Warm hearts

by Mindfilledwithletters



Category: Glee
Genre: Flirting, Hospital, Hypothermia, Idek what happened, M/M, Performance, Unconsciousness, Vampire!Kurt, find your prompt, half of this is me roasting twilight, i hate vampires, maybe a little sad, quaranklaine, sickfic-ish?, the ending is soft tough, warblers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindfilledwithletters/pseuds/Mindfilledwithletters
Summary: Blaine lands himself in the hospital with hypothermia and catches Kurt in the middle of a weird performance. He's not sure if it's all a dream or not.From thefind your promptevent byquaranklaine!My prompt: vampire!kurt + performance + hypothermia
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Warm hearts

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I interpreted 'performance' in the most liberal form of the word.  
> 2\. Don't even ask me what happened here.  
> 3\. Please bear with me though.  
> 4\. Hope there aren't too many mistakes, I haven't had time to check it again yet.

"Blaine, Blaine?" Wes yells, looking around in panic. He can't see his curly-haired friend anywhere. He starts to track the footsteps in the snow, hoping his friend left them behind. They still look fresh, which triggers an inkling of hope to spark in his chest.

"Wes?" David's voice rings out. 

"Yes?" Wes replies, looking back to see his equally panicked friend behind him. David is running towards Wes. "Have you seen him anywhere?"

"I haven't," Wes face sinks. He's really worried, it isn't typically Blaine to just disappear. Things had been a bit weird with Blaine lately. He looked tired more often than not and he wasn't as cheerful, but they figured he would come to them if it was necessary. 

"What would he even be doing out here?" David asks, frantically looking around him to hopefully catch a glimpse of Blaine. Just a hint of the curly-haired boy. 

"Let's just follow the tracks." 

David nods, "Hopefully they'll lead us to him."

After 5 minutes, the track stops as they get to a place the snow didn't manage to get to. The boys scan the shed, but they still don't see any trace of Blaine. 

"He can't just have disappeared," David says, utterly confused. 

Wes takes a couple of steps back and his hands fly to his mouth when he sees that there are some patches of snow missing on the roof of the little shed. "David," Wes hisses, pulling his friend back to show him what he'd just noticed. 

"That idiot climbed on top of the shed?" 

"It looks like it," Wes lets out a little chuckle. 

"How can you laugh at that," David hits him in the shoulder. 

"Just imagine Blaine climbing up," Wes laughs a bit harder and David joins in, "see, it's funny." 

David shakes his head as he still laughs and decides to walk around the shed to see where Blaine could've possibly gone off to. 

Wes stays right where he is and inspects the shed another time, maybe they had missed something before. A loud shriek draws him out of the shed. 

"David?" Wes hurries around the shed to catch up with David. Once he is met with the same sight as David was a minute before, he shrieks himself. 

"Why haven't you done something?" Wes pushes David towards Blaine, who is lying in the snow, unconscious. He's wearing his pyjama's and slippers, not a pretty sight to be seen. His skin has paled so much that it almost matches the snow.

"I- what?" 

Wes sighs and kneels down beside Blaine. He takes his hand in his, "check his pulse maybe?" He places his fingers on Blaine's pulse to try to find a heartbeat. 

David just stands there taking in the scene in front of him, too in shock to do anything. "I-is he alive?" 

Wes nods, "yes, I found his pulse. It's weak and he's awfully cold though." 

Wes sheds his blazer and drapes it around Blaine, holding his hand out for David to do the same. David doesn't move. "What are you not doing anything?" Wes hisses, clearly annoyed with David's inability to move. 

"Give me your jacket," Wes starts pulling the jacket off of David. 

"Do you have your phone on you?" David shakes his head, he doesn't. The shaking also unfreezes him, he immediately sprints towards the dorms. 

Wes places his hands on Blaine's cheeks, hoping it will bring back some of the warmth. "Warbler Blaine, what were you doing out here? Why were you outside? Why didn't you put any more clothes on? You really scared us. Don't you dare dying on me." 

The soliloquy is interrupted by David, who comes running back to the scene followed by Jeff and Nick. 

"Holy shit," the latter mutter, immediately taking off their jackets as well and draping the blankets they'd brought around Blaine as well. They start rubbing up and down Blaine's body to hopefully give him some warmth back.

"I called an ambulance," David informs Wes. Wes nods in approval, some sense had finally gotten into David. 

It takes 10 minutes for the ambulance to arrive. Blaine still seems to be unconscious. He's breathing and he has a pulse, so the boys still have hope. They pack Blaine up into the ambulance and drive off with him to the hospital. 

-

Blaine blinks his eyes open, unsure of where he is. It looks oddly familiar, yet not familiar at all. He is not in his dorm room back at Dalton though and this isn't his parental house either. He sleeps in a pitch-black room and this room is anything but dark. 

When he hears the beeping of a machine he is hooked to, he finally realises that he is in the hospital. Panic seeps into his veins, what is he doing in the hospital? Why is he here? He frantically looks around him and notices another boy lying in the bed next to him. He seems to be asleep. When he turns his gaze back to the ceiling, he gets the scare of his life, other than being in the hospital of course. A face is hanging over him, a handsome face at that.

"w-what are you doing?" Blaine tries to bring out, eyeing the toothy grin the other man is sporting. He feels a shiver run down his spine, the man does not give off good vibes. He may be attractive, but something is off about him.

"Nothing," the man smiles at him, moving back into a standing position. It's only then that Blaine notices the man is wearing a nurse's uniform. "Just checking your vitals."

"Oh, okay," Blaine says, looking around at the machines he's hooked up to. 

"Can I ask something?" Blaine asks unsurely. He's not sure if he even wants to talk to the scary man. 

"Anything," the man smiles at him again. Blaine can't help but notice the fang-like canines the man has. 

"W-what am I here for?" 

"You can't remember anything?" 

Blaine wants to close his eyes to try to recollect his memory, but he doesn't trust the other man, so he shakes his head. 

"Hypothermia, your friends found you lying in the snow unconsciously," the nurse explained. He gives him a short nod, waiting for the nurse to move on to the next patient. Blaine half-closes his eyes, hoping the handsome stranger goes away. He is more concerned with getting rid of the nurse than the image his friends must've seen.

Blaine slips back to sleep and wakes up again a few hours later. It's still slightly dark in the room. The windows show the streetlights and some light from the hallway seeps into Blaine's room as well. He looks to the side and notices the same nurse he had seen earlier. This time he's hunched over the other patient. He wants to ask what the nurse is doing, but something tells him to keep quiet. He feels like he's watching something he shouldn't. 

Blaine blinks another couple of times, making sure if the image in front of him is real. The nurse's lips are attached to the neck of the other patient. His breath hitches in his throat. It can't be. Vampires aren't real. He must be dreaming. He's in the hospital. There's no way this is reality. 

Blaine lies there as silently as possible, he does not want the nurse to know he saw what happened. He saw the lips attached to the neck. The way the sickly pale skin seemed to turn white, void of any hint of pink. He was weirdly intrigued by the beautiful nurse although he scared him as well. He didn't want to feel those lips against his own neck. 

It seems like the nurse is done, he wipes his mouth and stares at his victim. He's sporting that grin again. Blaine quickly focuses his eyes on the ceiling once the nurse starts to walk out of the room. Blaine notices how quickly he moves, his movement is also barely audible. Blaine raises his arm up to his neck, feeling around for a wound, but he can't find one. He hasn't been bitten by the vampire. 

Vampires aren't real Blaine. You must've just made that up. Blaine wants to get up to check on the other man in the room with him. He wants to see if he has marks on his neck, but he can't. He's strapped to the bed by the machines they've hooked him up to. 

-

"Blaine, Mr Anderson," Blaine hears a voice call for him, but he can't really place it. He wants to open his eyes though. It takes him a lot of willpower, but he manages to flutter his eyes open. 

"Hi?" Blaine asks, not able to say much more. 

"Hello," the man smiles at him. "I'm Elliott, your nurse for today." 

Blaine takes in the man, he's pale with dark hair and eyeliner. Blaine hadn't ever expected the hospital to hire someone like him. A shiver runs down his spine as he notices the bigger canines of the man, he's immediately taken back to the confusing moment during the night. 

"Vampire," Blaine whispers. Elliott laughs, "that's a new one." 

"No, the teeth," Blaine says, he looks over to the bed next to his. It's empty, the man is gone. 

"What happened to him?" Blaine asks, still very wary. What if the whole hospital is run by vampires, a panicky voice in his head tells him. 

"Oh, he was doing better, he's taking a walk down the hall," Elliott smiles at him. Blaine nods, not knowing what to do with the information.

"Do you know why you're here?" Elliott asks, taking the chart from the end of Blaine's bed in hand. 

"Is it hypothermia?" Blaine says questioningly. He doesn't know whether he dreamt about that other man or if it really happened to him. 

"Yes, can you tell me what lead up to it? Do you remember anything?" 

Blaine shakes his head, "no, your colleague already asked me. I don't remember." 

Elliott knits his eyebrows in confusion. "My colleague?" 

"Did I dream all that?" Blaine asks, getting more confused every second. 

"Wait, did you see a tall, slender man with blue-ish eyes?"

Blaine nods. "Shit, Kurt," Elliott murmurs, eyebrows shooting up. "He didn't." 

"What's up?" Blaine tries to sound innocent. 

"Did anything suspicious happen during the night?" Elliott asks him, giving him a penetrating look. 

Blaine doesn't know what to say. Does he tell his nurse about the lips he saw on that neck? "I don't know," Blaine shrugs. 

"Blaine, I need you to tell me if something happened. It's important," Elliott insists. 

"He- uhm- he was hanging over me and he grinned at me, it was slightly terrifying," Blaine rushes out. He is almost certain he didn't dream up that part. He hopes he doesn't show hesitance of his face. 

"Did you see anything else?" Elliott insists again. 

"Is he, Kurt? a vampire?" Blaine asks calmly. He's a bit surprised he's been so calm during this entire conversation. Vampires don't exist. 

"That doesn't matter, tell me what you saw," Elliott shows him his teeth again. 

"You are a vampire," Blaine states. 

"Blaine, you can't joke about this. I am not a vampire and neither is Kurt," Elliott repeats. 

"I can keep a secret, you know. You could always play it off as confusion if I ever tell someone else," Blaine shrugs, laughing softly. 

"This is no laughing matter, Mr Anderson."

Blaine gets slightly scared now. Elliott sounds angry. If he really is a vampire, then he is more powerful than Blaine will ever be. He's only mortal. 

"Okay, I saw him sucking the life out of the guy next to me. Lips against neck and all that," Blaine confesses, the pressure is too high now. He's still unsure if it even really happened as it seems so out of this world. 

"He did what?" Elliott lets out a frustrating groan. 

"He bit the guy next to me," Blaine supplies again. 

"I heard you, I just can't believe he really did that. I'm going to murder him."

Blaine starts laughing again, "Isn't he immortal." 

"Shut up," Elliott hisses. 

"Sorry," Blaine holds up his hands in surrender. "Are you a real nurse though? He clearly wasn't."

"I am a trained nurse, yes," Elliott says angrily. "Don't speak to anyone about this though." 

"I think it's pretty cool. Sucking blood for a living."

"I'll have to lower your dose of morphine, you're going crazy."

"Says you, a vampire. I can't believe vampires a fucking real," Blaine laughs. "Wait, are werewolves real too?" Blaine wants to howl, but he can just about keep it down. 

"I'm not even going to answer that. You seem okay, I'm going to retrieve your roommate and see what damage Kurt has done."

"Well, he's still alive," Blaine muses, "wait, does that mean my roommate is a vampire too?" Blaine's eyebrows shoot up, he's feeling a little scared now. 

"No, no, it doesn't," Elliott says, leaving a puzzled Blaine behind. 

A few moments later Elliott returns to Blaine's room with his roommate. He puts him back to bed and seems to heighten his dose of medication. "What're you doing?" Blaine asks. 

"Putting him in a coma," Elliott replies. 

"Isn't that like illegal?" Blaine asks, he finds this all terribly suspicious. 

"I need to check some things first, he can't endanger anyone," Elliott explains. 

Kurt picks out that exact moment to wander into the room to inspect how his handiwork had turned out. "Don't you dare," Elliott hisses as he pushes Kurt out of the room. 

Kurt pushes him back into the room, "what?"

"He saw," Elliott tells him. 

"He saw what?" Kurt asks, acting as if he were dumb.

"I know you're a vampire," Blaine tells him sheepishly. "Do you glitter in the sun?" 

"Do I what? What the hell?" Kurt says, Elliott lets him go, figuring it doesn't matter anyway. 

"Like Edward in Twilight?" Blaine supplies, but the confusion on Kurt's face only grows. 

"I don't think I've ever heard of Twilight and no, I don't sparkle in the sun." 

"Too bad, I think you would've made an awesome glitter rock vampire."

"Glitter rock vampire?" Kurt still looks confused whereas Elliott lets out an amusing laugh. 

"Yes, the guyliner, sparkles in the sun and being a vampire, seems pretty badass," Blaine says, sporting a grin. 

"How much is he on?" Kurt asks Elliott, who just laughs at him. 

"This is all your fault Hummel. You shouldn't have come here. Especially not after what you pulled this night," Elliott schools Kurt. 

Kurt looks at Blaine, "I couldn't help myself."

"Oh hell no, I won't be your diner," Blaine tells Kurt. 

"You'd be desert," Kurt clarifies as he winks at Blaine. 

"You are not flirting with my patient after possibly converting my other patient," Elliott warns him. 

"Wait, you said conversion didn't happen," Blaine recalls. 

"Oh, but it did. I saved that poor sucker," Kurt says. 

Blaine bursts out in laughter, "the only sucker are you." 

"Not if I make you suck first," Kurt looks down at his dick and then grins at Blaine, who turns a bright red. 

He had been afraid of Kurt during the night, but he didn't seem so bad now. Blaine actually enjoys his company. He's got a sense of humour and isn't as serious as Elliott. He's still a bit shocked vampires exist though. Like who would've ever imagined. 

"Do you have a monster cock too? Could you break me in half with it?" Blaine asks Kurt, he's already blushing like a fool, so why not make use of it, right? 

"What?" Kurt and Elliott say in unison. If Kurt was able to blush, he definitely would have been blushing right now. 

"That's what Edward did to Bella. Broke their bed during their first time. Impregnated her with a half-human, half-vampire and then turned her into a vampire. She was on blood slushies for half or the pregnancy as the creature ate her up from the inside," Blaine explains, the enjoys the looks on Kurt and Elliotts faces. "Man, you guys really have to read the Twilight books and report back to me on how much of it is true."

"You're absolutely mental," Kurt says, looking at Elliott. "Are you sure he's not on an overdose of morphine or something?"

"I already checked, he's not." 

"I'm not talking gibberish, these are real books that have been adapted to movies," Blaine says. "You guys don't have red eyes though, so maybe they're not as accurate. Do you wear colour lenses?"

"No?" Kurt says, still looking utterly confused. 

"Well, then you have lovely eyes," Blaine decided that some shameless flirting with a beautiful vampire wouldn't hurt anyone. 

"Thank you," Kurt says, batting his eyes. 

"Okay, I'm done here. He can't blush, but I'm sure he would be if he could," Elliott tells Blaine as he leaves the room. 

"So, how old are you," Blaine asks Kurt as he sits down beside his bed. 

"Isn't that a rude question of you to ask?" 

"Dunno, isn't it rude to come here and tell me what I'm here for either? You must've either read my chart or eavesdropped," Blaine accuses him. 

"Or I can read minds?" Kurt supplies, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Well, I didn't know what happened to me, plus you just told me Twilight is fake, so no mind-reading, sense-reading, shields or looking into the future."

"Okay, I was kidding," Kurt admits, "the person who wrote Twilight must've been on something though." 

"Do you at least hate werewolves? Elliott tried to tell me they don't exist, but I don't believe him," Kurt wrinkles his nose at the mention of werewolves. "Oh, so they are real." 

"No, they're not. Dogs do stink terribly though," Kurt tells him. 

"That's what Edward said," Blaine laughs. He doesn't know what's real and what isn't anymore. 

"You have to stop asking Twilight questions," Kurt says. "So, what do you normally do?" 

"What any teenager does."

"That is?" 

"Dunno, what did they do in your days?" Blaine returns the question right back to Kurt, determined to find out how old Kurt is. 

"I was born in the 1940s, turned into a vampire in the 60s. Stop prying," Kurt sees right through him. 

"Well, that certainly was a different time. What's been your favourite decade so far?" 

"I don't want to talk about me," Kurt tells him, trying to look at him earnestly.

"Ever the mystery, you're no fun."

"You barely know me and I'd like to keep it that way," Kurt tells Blaine. 

"What if I want to get to know you?" The light blush rushes back onto Blaine's cheeks. 

"It's better if you don't. This has to stay a secret, so I can't stay here long anyways," Kurt says, not looking at Blaine anymore. 

"Why didn't you turn me into a vampire?" Blaine asks, remembering how Kurt had stood over him. 

"You seemed too innocent. It was tempting though."

"Oh, so I smell good?" Blaine quirks up an eyebrow. 

Kurt shrugs. "You may think this is all funny, but it's not. It sucks. I have to kill people to survive or I accidentally turn them into vampires too. I try to find people who are already dying, but that doesn't make it any easier. The thirstier I get the harder it is to keep from attack someone. And if I do, I have to be discreet, we can't be found out. I carry this ginormous secret with me wherever I go." 

Blaine listens carefully. "Do you ever wish you were still human?"

"I do," Kurt says, he's playing with a frail on his sleeve.

"Can I- Can I touch you?" Blaine asks softly, he doesn't like the fallen face Kurt is sporting. He wants to do something to cheer him up. Kurt nods, albeit reluctantly. 

Kurt places his hand on the bed so that Blaine can reach for it. Blaine carefully stretches out his finger, not sure what to expect. Would Kurt be as stone-cold as Edward had been to Bella? He touches Kurt's skin and winces. Kurt pulls back his hand. "I'm sorry," he says, wallowing in self-consciousness. 

"No, I'm sorry," Blaine says, looking at Kurt's hand. Kurt can feel the gaze, it's as if his eyes are burning a hole into it, so he places it back on the bed. Blaine takes his hand in his own, engulfing Kurt's hand with his warmer one. Kurt wasn't stone-cold, but still colder than Blaine expected. Blaine softly brushes his thumb over Kurt's knuckles. Blaine looks up at him, eyes big. 

Kurt holds Blaine's gaze and just for that moment, he feels human again. It has been a long time since he's felt like that. People were usually scared of him if they knew about his true nature and if they didn't, then Kurt would actively avoid sharing touches. 

"It's nice," Blaine tells Kurt. Kurt nods, "yes, it is." 

"I have to go," Kurt pulls his hand out of Blaine's. 

"Don't go, please," Blaine begs Kurt. Something tells him if he lets Kurt out of his sight, then he'll never see him again. 

"I have to. We can't see each other anymore, Blaine," Kurt says with finality in his voice. 

"I feel like I'm going to miss you," Blaine says softly. 

"Don't," Kurt tells him, standing up out of the chair he had been sitting in. 

"Are you going to visit me and watch me sleep?" Blaine asks Kurt, not sure if he'd want that to happen or not. 

"Is this another one of those Twilight things?" Kurt asks him, Blaine nods. "Well, maybe that's the only reasonable thing said." He leaves it in the middle whether he'd actually visit Blaine or not. 

He does. 

Every night he watches Blaine sleep, longing for mortality. He can't take that from sweet, breathing, living Blaine, though. He swore to himself that he would never take someone's life if he didn't have to. And Blaine deserves to live. He deserves to find love. He deserves to die after a long and fulfilling life.


End file.
